Generally, toy vehicles and toy track racing enjoy a storied history. Many pleasant childhood memories are evoked, for instance, of electric slot-car racing and gravity-based “Hot Wheels” racing.
Many children take a liking to toy vehicles of solid, sturdy construction and visual heft as this conveys a sense of durability and reliability that, among other things, constructively reassures children of the likelihood of many years of enjoyment with such vehicles. Such vehicles may be wooden in construction, configured to run on tracks of sizable scale. Such tracks may often deprive children of an otherwise desired level of experiential and vicarious enjoyment, in that a degree of structural and aesthetic bulk is typically imparted to the design of tracks or track segments to permit the vehicles to be guided on the tracks. Similar structural and aesthetic considerations have long applied in the context of toy vehicles and toy tracks that do not involve larger wooden vehicles, as well, resulting overall in a far less than optimal playing experience for the child.